


One Step Closer

by jalpari



Series: Linzin through the seasons [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Love, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari
Summary: Part six of a series of one shots that fill gaps in the canon. Set during Season 3. Zaheer has escaped and is determined to wipe out all the airbenders and end the Avatar cycle. Tenzin and Lin are caught up in the battle, but their recent epiphanies have changed them in ways they didn't realize until they cross paths once again. One shot with Pemzin and Linzin. Contains spoilers.





	One Step Closer

Lin felt a tinge of excitement every time Korra radioed Tenzin at the temple. It amused her hearing about his struggles as he guided the new air benders experimenting with all kinds of new teaching methods. She had almost let out a laugh when she heard Bumi complain about how _literally_ Tenzin had taken his advice of using a military approach to their training. She could not imagine Tenzin behaving like a...bully. Something about his behavior seemed to reflect a new found confidence, a lightness, and a vigor that she hadn't seen in him for the longest time. She hadn't expected the burst of hope at finding the new benders to bring about such a drastic change in him.

There were moments, at night, when she found herself walking towards the radio room alone. She wasn't sure what she would say or what she wanted to hear, but every now and then, her feet pulled her along to reach out to her friend. But every time, she would stop at the door and let out a wistful sigh and turn back. It was probably for the best that she let things flow as they would. After all, hadn't they already moved to a new level by returning to a place of mutual care and respect.

When Korra told Tenzin where they were, Lin had been loitering outside not wanting to leave Korra alone more than was necessary; and maybe to listen in on these tidbits from him. She felt a tone of concern wrapped in his surprise when he heard that she was in Zaofu. A chuckle escaped her as she remembered all the times when poor Tenzin was caught between the strong willed Beifong women. He had always made it easier, he had always understood.

One time, she heard Korra talking about her in particular, unaware that Lin was strolling by.

"I can't explain it, Tenzin, but something has changed in Lin. She seems...lighter somehow. I haven't seen a scowl on her face since she woke up after her fight with Suyin."

She couldn't hear Tenzin's response clearly but Korra's next words gave her a good enough idea of what they had been.

"Yes...she seems to have made up with Suyin. They seem to be in a good place, almost at peace. It's strange seeing her like this!"

More muffled sounds.

"I think so...I think Lin is...happy."

There seemed to be a pause.

"Tenzin? Are you there? Can you hear me?"

Lin moved closer to the door straining her ears. After a few seconds, she hear Korra whisper.

"Yeah, it makes me very happy _too._ "

Lin stepped back feeling both happy and sad at his reactions. And at Korra's. It had never crossed her mind that other people had been unhappy seeing her anger and bitterness or that her peace would bring them such joy and happiness. She walked away letting a tear slip out, thinking of how even with everything that had happened, invisible forces had always held the fragile threads that connected her to Tenzin.

* * *

Tenzin sat in frustration. The integration of the new airbenders had not been as easy as he had imagined it would be. Pema entered the room and sat beside him. He was thankful for her presence because she understood what it was like leaving everything behind to join a new culture, a new nation, a new way of life. But up until now he hadn't known just how hard it must have been for her.

Hearing her talk about her first night as an acolyte, he thought back on all their years together. It dawned on him, that no matter what his mistakes had been, he could not deny the role she had played in his life. He had appreciated her and respected her. He admired her patience, her dedication, her willingness to share his sense of duty. She had proclaimed her love for him as a young girl and now sat beside him as the mother of his four children.

His thoughts wandered to the journey that Lin was on as well. From the tidbits he had heard from Korra, Lin seemed to be undergoing a transformation on her own time and in her own way. He could not deny the huge role she had played in his life either. He had proclaimed his love for her as a young boy and as a man, had watched her turmoil and struggles as that love had been snatched away from her.

_Something has changed in Lin...she seems lighter somehow...I think Lin is...happy._

Korra's words rang in his ears like cheerful chiming bells. It had made him happier than he would have expected. He had felt a surge of hope, and joy, and love. He caught himself wishing he could go see her for himself and hug her and feel her lightness.

The gentle exhale by his side brought him back. Pema was looking at him with a soft reassuring smile. He renewed his optimism and resolved to try better and harder with the new airbenders. He kissed her cheek, thanking her for helping him see the situation from the point of view of the new nomads. He felt a surge of gratitude touched with a hint of guilt.

* * *

Horror filled Lin when she heard about Zaheer's plan to wipe out all the airbenders. _All of them._

It was decided that they would radio Suyin, who had a better chance of reaching the temple in time to save Tenzin and the others before Zaheer could fulfil his mission. Lin would remain with Korra as she made up her mind to surrender to Zaheer and negotiate for the release of the benders. It took all her might to repress the urge to drop everything and do whatever she could to get to the temple. Her duty was to the Avatar she reminded herself.

None of the planning had mattered though. Zaheer had tricked them. He and the rest of the Red Lotus had managed to swipe Korra from under her nose and hide the airbenders somewhere else, leaving behind a badly battered and bruised Tenzin. As Lin and the others contemplated their next move, she saw the bison descend to where they all lay, defeated and discouraged.

Her heart jumped as she saw the saffron robes and then fell back to her stomach when she saw the state he was in. She ran forward and helped him as he stepped off the bison. He had no strength in his body and his arm hung heavy around her neck.

Her arms seemed to be the only thing holding him together. She wrapped one arm around his back gripping him desperately, and her other arm held up his chest, clutching at his robe. She couldn't take her eyes off him, tears quivering in them, too scared to fall.

"How did you guys make it out of that temple _alive_?" Her body froze just saying those words.

Involuntarily she held him tighter and closer, trying to control her own trembling. Tenzin turned a meek gaze towards Lin, catching the pain in her eyes. He mustered his last reserve of strength and pressed her shoulder hoping to reassure her. She let out a feeble sigh, in attempt to avoid sobbing.

As the group discussed their next steps, Lin couldn't peel her eyes off him, no matter how hard she tried. She wasn't able to steady her heart or bring her breathing back to normal. Tenzin caught her look, and didn't turn away. He was leaning against a rock, remembering the moment the airbenders were taken away as he lay on the ground choking and bleeding.

In between those moments of disorientation, as he felt himself inching closer to losing consciousness, Tenzin had seen Lin. He saw flashes of the time he revealed his inability to enter the spirit world to the only person he felt comfortable enough to before Korra. He saw the look of pride and happiness on her face when he had been anointed a master and received his tattoo. He heard the gentle serenity in her voice as she had told him she loved him for the first time. He felt the loss he had felt when he decided to end their relationship. He relived the horror that surged through his body as he saw Lin jump off Oogi hurtling towards the equalist airships.

And now he saw the glint in her eyes that betrayed the pain she was in on seeing his condition. He snapped out of his thoughts, when Kai told them the location of the airbenders and everyone gathered themselves and began to mount Oogi. Without a thought, Lin was back by his side, holding him up, her eyes never leaving his. As she lowered him into the saddle, he heard a long exhale and the next moment, Lin was gone. She sat at the opposite end of the saddle looking into the distance, huddled into herself.

Lin's mind was racing. She needed to step away before her emotions spilled out. She couldn't bare to see him like this and _not_ encompass him in a protective loving embrace. Nonetheless, she couldn't help occasionally glancing in his direction every now and then. In one such moment, she caught Suyin looking at her with a sympathetic smile on her face.

Her shoulders dropped in helplessness as she savored the understanding her sister was sending her way. In that moment, she was thankful for her time in Zaofu. Slowly but surely, an openness was replacing the fear that hid behind her ego. A few hours back, without her even realizing it, the words had slipped out as she stepped forward to distract the third eyed freak attacking them from above. And the words had been filled with truth and sentiment.

_I love you Suyin._

She couldn't remember the last time she had uttered those words. But she remembered who she had uttered them to. Her gaze returned to Tenzin as Suyin gave her an imperceptible nod of reassurance.

* * *

As they brought the airbenders out from Zaheer's den, Tenzin looked on with relief.

"Honey are you okay?" A worried Pema asked.

"I'll be fine." Tenzin said with a tired sigh as he hugged his children.

The reunion was interrupted with the sound of Zaheer and Korra battling in the skies above.

"How can he fly like that?" Bumi asked in shock.

"He has unlocked powers of airbending that haven't existed for thousands of years." Tenzin sighed.

"There haven't been this many airbenders in one place for a long time either. We have power together."

A determined Jinora lead the airbenders that could still stand upright and began forming a giant whirlpool of air, directing it towards Zaheer as he attempted to fly away with Korra. Together, the new benders created a funnel strong enough to suck Zaheer back to earth, bringing him down on his knees.

Tenzin looked on as the scene unfolded, watching Jinora with pride. As Suyin extracted the poison from Korra's body, he noticed Lin looking at Jinora as well, her face expressing respect and pride. He knew then, that it was time to anoint Jinora as the new master. She had shown courage and hope even when it seemed like the end. He had done his job and had prepared a new master who would help lead the air nation in their new path.

His eyes returned to Lin as she stood strong and proud. He could finally see what Korra had talked about. He had noticed how warm she had been with Suyin. He had seen the smile when she had hugged Opal. He had felt the lightness she exuded when it was finally over. He could finally see the clarity his inner peace was bringing him. Filled with a new wave of conviction, he took in a deep breath.

Exciting times lay ahead. But so did an unpleasant, overdue task.


End file.
